Godzilla: Path of the King, Part 2: Emergence
by Decimator
Summary: The sequel to part 1 of my series. REad the first one first! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: Path of the King, Pt 2: Emergence**

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla but I do own original characters and stuff

Chapter 1: Battle vs. Bleurion

Godzilla swam slowly through the ocean, wondering what surprise awaited him at the shores of the new land. If it was anything like the encounter in the last land, he should expect the unexpected.

He had a prediction that there was going to be a mecha. He probably wouldn't bet on it, though.

Suddenly, he was knocked on the ocean floor by an oncoming object. He got back up and saw the creature coming back for a second knock down. Godzilla swung his tail and hit the mysterious creature back.

Godzilla looked around for the enemy, but couldn't find anything. Then, from behind, he got rammed back down to the ground. Then, the creature crushed Godzilla's head into the ground.

Godzilla once again hit the creature with his tail, but this time he moved and started strangling the creature. Then, he got a good look at the creature for the first time.

The creature had a rough face, fur extending from the head and neck to the lower part of its back, and had fins on its elbows.

The creature pushed Godzilla off of it and headed towards the land.

Godzilla followed.

"Good. Everything if going according to plans." muttered the council leader.

He pressed a button on the control system and spoke into a microphone:

"Send in the B-Walker."

Godzilla finally reached land and was immediately hit with rockets.

He looked up to see two creatures standing before him. The one that fired the rockets looked exactly like the mecha he faced in Australia except it had more armor around its face. The other creature looked exactly like the one underwater except it didn't have fins and the fur was replaced with ice.

Godzilla realized that the underwater creature must change appearance depending on the environment.

Godzilla charged at the two creatures. The B-Walker jumped over him, while Bleurion punched him in his face. Godzilla fell to the ground. The B-Walker jumped on top of him and breathed fire out of his mouth onto Godzilla. He jumped off, and Bleurion shot Godzilla with Icicles. Godzilla roared with pain.

They repeated the process a couple times until Godzilla unleashed a nuclear pulse, sending both monsters flying back. He charged at the one he thought he could most easily kill (Bleurion) and rammed him into the ground. He then turned around to see the B-Walker charging at him. He fired an atomic ray at its head, but nothing happened. Then, Godzilla fired at the ice in front of the B- Walker, causing it to fall into the ocean.

The B- Walker stuttered and sparked, and then died out.

Godzilla turned around towards Bleurion just to see him land another punch to Godzilla.

Godzilla fell through the ice and watched Bleurion follow.

The second underwater battle was about to begin.

Nice! And so Pt. 2 begins!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: By now, you know I don't own Godzilla.

Chapter 2: Battle vs. Bleurion Pt. 2

Godzilla felt the rush of the cool water engulf his skin. No longer had he fell through the water had he seen the familiar sight of Bleurion in his water form. Bleurion charged into Godzilla and then fired sonic blasts at him, pushing Godzilla back even more. Godzilla retaliated by firing an atomic ray at Bleurion, but nothing happened. It seemed that his atomic ray had no affect underwater.

Godzilla tried to swim back onto land, but Bleurion grabbed him by the foot and threw him back. Godzilla tried again, but this time Bleurion fired sonic beams at him.

Godzilla roared, challenging Bleurion to come at him.

Bleurion stood where he was.

Godzilla charged at Bleurion, knocked him down, and went back into the air.

He saw Bleurion jump out and immediately caught him off guard with his atomic ray. Bleurion was down for a short while. During this time, Godzilla charged his strongest atomic blast and let it loose on his opponent.

Bleurion's upper torso exploded.

Godzilla let out a roar of victory.

"I don't believe……." said the council leader.

"He beat Bleurion!" said the servant.

Then the council leader snapped.

I want all ships that are able to fight to get out there! I want transport ships getting Bleurion out of the water! He still might be of some use to us!"

"Sir, that's crazy!"

The council leader started to choke the servant.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I want the god damn creature out of the god damn water. Is that clear?"

The servant stuttered out a "yes".

Godzilla had little time to celebrate when he was hit at all sides by multiple green lasers.

He looked up to see hundreds of ships above him.

Godzilla was ready for round 2.

Well, there you have it. Godzilla next is taking on a **lot** of alien ships.


End file.
